


Earth to Matt

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Humor, Outdated References, Prompt Fill, Unconventional Beliefs, Wardrobe Issues, mini fill, tin foil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: "So Matt used to be That Guy. You know, alien guy. While he wasn't searching the skies kind of thing or into crazy therories, he did subscribe to SETI news and kept track of alien investigation research. He learned to keep quiet about it because not only was he the Blind Guy (TM) he was the Blind Crazy Guy to a lot of people. "





	Earth to Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=17215719#cmt17215719

"Matthew! You are NOT going to Tort like that!"

"What? I'm out of clean clothes. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Must I remind you that you are 100% blind and cannot judge visual items despite being smart as hell?"

"I've dressed like this before-"

"You made me promise. You have a shirt that has an X-files theme on it. You paired it with a pair of kicks that for some reason have a little alien drawn on them and you seem compelled to wear alien green glasses."

"Guess I'll save this for the convention." 

"Borrow a shirt from me and switch shoes." 

"Aliens DO exist, Foggy."

"Sure they do, buddy. Sure they do but I'm not letting you be called Spooky Murdock, Matthew the Martian or something like that."

"No one's ever called me that."

"So you so say but I've heard some people talk. Marci was really tempted to get you tin foil for your birthday."

"Tin foil doesn't work." 

"Really? What does."

"If I tell you, they'll know." 

"Uh."

"I'm kidding."

"Oh you got me."

"Tin foil'll work."

"Matt, I can't tell when you're having me on sometimes."

"I believe they exist but I doubt they're visiting...yet"

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"You're coming to my convention."

"Only because you helped in the shop this summer. Mom and Dad would say it's the least of me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tort now, aliens later."


End file.
